


Arm Wrestling

by Moochitats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arm Wrestling, F/M, cute fluff, dorky hanamaki, lots of jesus and buddah mentioned, makki is a trickster with good intentions??? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moochitats/pseuds/Moochitats
Summary: A little wager on a arm wrestling match turns into a confession





	Arm Wrestling

**Author's Note:**

> wowie this is too appease my sins 
> 
>  
> 
> you can also find this on Quotev where its a bit more messy I made a few edits here to make it seem more finished.
> 
> My Quotev is Mahi (Edogawa) if ya'll curious

"How did you talk me in to this again, Makki?" A groan left your lips when your eyes landed on the wing spiker. What is happening at the moment? Currently, you were about to have a match of arm wrestling with Hanamaki Takahiro. You knew that he knew that you hated these types of game, but somehow he managed to persuade you to do this with him. (You, yourself, do not know how you even agreed to do this. Did he actually use hypnosis on you? You'd like to think it was just that).  
"I used my charms." He joked, raising his hand to make his signature peace sign.

 

_Yeah, definitely hypnosis._

  
"You don't even have any of it!" You shot back at him. Man, You groaned more internally (It's like a moaning mess, but you're a  _groaning mess_ ). This young male sure knew how to push your buttons. It makes you question how you two managed to be friends, but you guess it's the chemistry? (Yeah right, you're playing yourself, [F/N]).  
 _Seriously, He should stop challenging Iwaizumi-san at these kinds of things! For the sake of his pride and for the sake of my sanity._ You thought, propping your arm into position on the small table in front of you. He did the same, placing his hand against yours, locking it together. You were about to start the count until Hanamaki interrupted you.  
  
"Wait a moment, [N/N]-chan."

  
You gave him a confused look with a raised brow  _Boy, what's your problem now?_ "What's the matter, Hanamaki? Did you decide to stop this and let me do my homework?" You beamed at him. He snorted rather loudly, making you pop a vein. He sure was a handful. 

  
"Hell, no girl."

  
"Damn it, Hanamaki. What is it?"

  
The boy's mouth suddenly curled, you knew this look very well. This can never lead to anything good. That look can never do anything good. This is Hanamaki Takahiro were talking about here for god's sake. He opened his mouth to say his  _genius_  idea of his. (Emphasis on the air quotes on the genius by the way).  
 _Oh, shit. This can't be good._

  
"To make this more interesting, whoever wins this all or nothing match gets to ask the the loser for anything." He suggested, a smug gin etched on his face. You felt cold sweat shower all over you. Hanamaki winning this competition may have been more embarrassing than you could ever think.   
Your mouth just flew open. Maybe your eyes were a bit dilated. You never thought you could be more angry at this lemonade pink haired meme, but this moment proved you wrong! Oh, so very wrong. You wanted to just yell. 

  
"But that's unfair Makki!" You complained with a scowl. "Between you and me, it's you whose obviously stronger!" You wailed. Your arms were no stronger than anything. You can't even do a push up. (And if you managed to do one, you'd think you can defeat god)."That's the point." He replied to your wail with a nonchalant expression and a shrug.

 

_How dare you Hanamaki Takahiro_

 

  
"You can try really hard, that way I can imagine you as Iwaizumi as I beat you." He added, making another peace sign. Man, you really wanted to punch his face for that.   
"You're on Hanamaki Takahiro! I will win this!" You shouted with determination™, making that only made the volleyball player grin. And so, your match between Makki finally begins, with your sanity and dignity on the line. Your grip on his hand tightens, giving every ounce of your strength into pinning his arm down. The boy let out a rather loud yawn, making another vein of yours  pop in annoyance and irritation.

  
"Are you really giving it your all [N/N]-chan?" He teased, making your anger worse by the passing second.

  
"You piece of shit." You grumbled, gripping his hand more. The boy let out a fake gasp. 

  
"Ouch, [N/N]-chan. I'm hurt." He sarcastically said, his free hand clutching where his heart is. You quickly responded with a casual  _Shut the fuck up, Hanamaki. I'll have you know I graduated top of my class..._ A smug grin etched on the boy's face, and with one loud yawn, he pinned your arm down with ease. "I win." He said in a smug tone, the tone you always hated to hear from him. You both sat in silence, letting that one-sided battle result win sink in a bit. 

  
_I fucked up._ You internally screeched. You glared at the male, thoughts of punching the male passed through your head for a moment.  _No, I should take it like a man, not a pussy!_ And so with that encouragement from your inner self, you buried the last ounce of your pride. You took a deep breath before you uttered the words;   
"You won ' _fair and square'_  Makki, so what is your one and only request?"

  
_A long pause._

  
_Please not anything weird. Let it be ten boxes of cream puffs! I don't care if my wallets going to be anything as long as I don't get to embarrass myself._  
You were really praying to the Lord, your God and you actually hope he answers you goddamn prayers now. You really need a wish to come true because Hanamaki could ask for anything- Anything! He could embarrass you in front of the entire school or-  
"I want a kiss on the lips please."

_\- kiss you on the lips! Wait, wait, what?_

  
You blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Confused about his request. You were really slow at processing and you believe you were probably hearing things now. Man, did you finally turn insane? Are there voices in your head now? "Eh? What did you just say Makki?" You asked, feeling a bit nervous.  _Did I just hear him right?_ A sigh escaped his lips, his patience running quite thin. He opened his mouth again to repeat his statement. "You heard me right? I said I wanted a kiss on the lips. Or did you deaf the minute you heard it?"

  
Blood rushed to your cheeks. What a shameless request! Ridiculous! You were totally screaming in the inside now as your flustered face served as an amusement to the male in front you. "W-What? Why?" You asked, panicking a bit. Boy, your lips were a virgin and you aren't going to let some jerk take that when you weren't even sure of his feelings for you! (Or if he actually returned them is beyond you. Either way both were totally still embarrassing for you). "S-shouldn't you save that for the one you really like?" You reasoned out, looking away from him.A low sigh escaped from his lips.

 

"Isn't obvious by now?" You were confused with his statement, "What? What should be obvious by now?" He was seriously pissed at how dense you were at the moment. Just how blunt does he have to be for you to get it."That I really like you, [N/N]-chan." He confidently confessed.

 

 

_**WHAT.**  _

 

 

That statement made your brain currently unable to process what he said. Was he serious? Was he just kidding around like always? You didn't know, and it was messing with your heart. Maybe you were hearing things again! Maybe you were truly going insane! Maybe you're dreaming! Your cheeks were so unbearable red now.  
"Are you joking, Makki? Why would you like someone like-"  
Something warm was pressed against your lips.

 

_Something warm and wet. Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a minute..._

.

.

.

.

.

.  
 ** _Hanamaki's lips!_**

 

 

 

**_  
ON YOURS!_ **

 

  
It finally clicked to you what was truly happening. You quickly parted away from the kiss, standing a few feet away from the boy to calm your nerves.  
"Makki! Why would you just suddenly do that?" You questioned, avoiding his gaze. You were completely surprised. You didn't think he was serious about doing that. He's jokes of a lot of things and you might have considered this even a joke!  A sigh escaped from his lips. Were you really that dense not to notice his undying love for you? (The answer was yes, apparently).

  
He inched towards you, putting his hand to cup your face. His eyes were filled with admiration and love."I'll say it once and I'll say it again." He started off, placing his forehead on yours. You swallowed your spit. Your cheeks burned warmth on this hands as your eyes met his gaze."I love you, [L/N] [F/N]." He whispered lovingly, making you turn a few shades darker (if that was even possible).

  
His hand slowly retracted from your face. That action made you quite sad, you were craving his soft touch maybe a bit too much. Though, you can't deny how your heart was just beating like crazy! It would be embarrassing if Hanamaki knew about it. "Do you love me back?" He asked, looking away from your face, obviously embarrassed about confessing in such a lame way. This was the first time you saw him like this. Your heart seem to leap out of your chest.

  
Without out you knowing, your hand grab his, putting it back to cup your cheeks. The action made the boy surprised. Holy shit. He thinks his heart just exploded. And look at that blush on your cheek. Its honestly such a cute factor on you at the moment. He wanted to pinch them.With a soft smile on your face, you answered his confession."I am too, Makki!"

The boy's eye's widen. Was his ears playing tricks on him? Did he hear you right? Maybe he was going insane too. "I love you too, Hanamaki Takahiro." You confessed bashfully, nuzzling your cheek against his hand.A small sigh of relief came out of his mouth.  _Oh thank, Jesus and Buddha._  (When have he became a Buddhist and a Christian is beyond him).

  
"Thank goodness." He said, grinning at you. You both stood there in silence, enjoying each other's presence, until Hanamaki decided to ruin it."Oh, that kiss doesn't count as my favor. You have to do it again."Your hand immediately went to your face. (Yes, your face palming). It made your new lover laugh at you, and you were once more roasting in embarrassment. This guy really was the worst. 

  
_Oh, dear God, give me the patience for this boy because if you give him strength. I might just really punch that pathetic smirking face of his._

  
"Fine, fine! But you have to close your eyes!" You demanded to him with a small sigh. The spiker only chuckled once more he followed anyways and gently closing his eyes."Okay, [N/N]-chan. I'm waiting" He said, closing his eyes as he crossed his arms. A playful grin played on his lips.With the boy blind momentarily, You began to mentally prep yourself for what you were about to do.  _You can do this!_  You chanted in your head before you stood on your tip toes to match his height. Carefully, you placed your lips on his, sinking in to the kiss you initiated. 

 

 

 

**_You have to apologize and thank arm wrestling._ **


End file.
